Every Day Moments
by ArisuAmiChan
Summary: Every day was a new memory, new gift, and new moment with the other. Troubled by life and broken pasts, two young men come together to make a romance that boiled with love and happiness. They supported the other, learned and loved, small snippets of life that made everything perfect for them each in turn. GrimmShiroGrimm, AU, Based around Wheeze m!A thread, Rating changes per chap.
1. Illness

**Title: **Illness

**Summary:** Shiro never liked getting sick, always made sure he kept himself clear of anyone who coughed, sniffled, sneezed or spat up phlegm. But Grimmjow changed that entire thing and made it much better than what he thought it would be.

**Theme:** Illnesses such the common cold, flu, and similar things.

**Pairings:** GrimmShiroGrimm.

**Mood:** Fluffy warmth. {Please see **A/N** at the end for more information about the whole mood of the story.}

* * *

Grimmjow stood over the stove, cooking some chicken noodle soup, the meal smelling amazing so far.

"G'imm? Ya almos' done?"

"Almost, Shi!" He returned, smiling. Shiro had taken ill after working on his car in the cold, that only making whatever virus the other had stored away in his body worse.

He shook his head, got the medicine ready as well as some apple juice and dished out the soup into a small bowl. "Shiro, get ready to sit up. I got food coming!"

"'kay!" By the time Grimmjow got in there, Shiro was already sitting up and settled comfortably against those fluffy pillows, wrapped in so many blankets because he was cold.

"Hey, how you holding up?"

"How do ya tink?" Came the smart-assy retort, Grimmjow chuckling happily.

"Well, sounds like you're on the mend, at least."

Shiro sniffled and nodded, making grabby hands to Grimmjow. "'m hungie. 'n cold. Come cuddle?"

The blue haired teen moved forward and set the tray of supplies on his nightstand, handing Shiro his medication and juice. "I know, but Shi, I can't get sick. You know that."

"I know…" He mumbled, swallowing down the disgusting orange medicine followed by the juice. There was a kiss to his forehead and blue eyes met his golden gaze.

"You're being such a good patient, you know. I'm really proud of you." Shiro beamed at that praise, hugging Grimmjow in return.

"T'anks. Ya a good doctor, ya know?"

"Never knew that, but thanks, Shiro." He kissed his head again, grabbing Shiro's brush and slowly running it through Shiro's hair as he ate his lunch.

Nimble fingers ran through white, soft locks after the brush, actions soothing and careful. "Make sure to sleep this time, okay? You need to rest." He murmured, braiding those locks again.

"Yah, yah." Shiro said around the spoon in his mouth, finally done eating as he set the bowl aside, allowing Grimmjow to finish his hair.

"I'll stay until you sleep, but then I gotta wash the dirty stuff, okay?"

"Mmkay, G'imm." The pale male hummed, snuggling under those warm blankets and letting Grimmjow tuck him in, feeling like a price with all the sweet attention from the other.

Hopefully, Shiro would feel better by the time dinner came around…

* * *

**A/N:** On to good part! My A/Ns. *happy spazz attack* SHADOW, LOOK WHAT I POSTED FOR YOU! *seriousness* But these chapters are actually little GrimmShiro drabbles I wrote for ShadowThorne on tumblr, who is a god, so go read _Swallow the Shadows_ right effing now you will adore it! {Also, visit their RP account: **the-pallid-king** because they are awesome. And I also gotta recommend another Shiro: **the-nameless-hollow**, whose Shirosaki is such a sweetie!}

.

.

I actually need to pick up on _Monsters and Men_, because jc I am _so_ lazy right now and have done nothing but RP'd on tumblr and I _adore_ it. I'm pretty open actually to any fandom or cross over, I mean, for gods sake RP'ing is fun! I love the cross overs the most because if you look for **thedarkrescuer** {mah babu/kohai/senpai xSatsujinx} and **sorry-to-jet** {my A:TLA babu}, their threads will crack you up because Jet says he's not bi/gay and Ichigo's trying to convince him to be open about it and OMG! I _love _reading their threads and **animosity-destruction **is one of my favorite Grimmjow's that I've become bestest friends with! KOHAI, IF YOU ARE READING THIS, ARI LOVES YOU!

tumblr users yell a lot when they write, too, so sorry! ^^; And I'm perky. Very happy and smiley today.


	2. Snapshot

**Summary:** Grimmjow loved learning. No matter who taught him, just so long as he gained knowledge from them and Shiro was no exception. He loved watching the pale male work on his car, that engine an amazing sound and paint job well done. The blue haired male would give up sex for a week with Shiro if only to learn about how to car for a car properly.

**Pairings: **GrimmShiroGrimm

**Mood:** Fluffy happy warmth, some minor whining and curiosity.

**Theme/Based off of:** A secret picture. So secret, no one knows about it!

* * *

Grimmjow stood in the garage and watched as Shiro worked, smiling as he saw the other look up at him from his work under the hood.

"Hey. I made lunch if you're hungry." He said, gesturing to the salad and sandwiches he had prepared, water bottles in hand to combat against the summer heat. He set the bottles on a work bench with lunch, picked up his phone, activated the camera and smiled a little wider. "Shi? Say cheese."

"Cheese!" The pale male said, smiling that smile he knew the blue haired teen loved and blinking with the flash of the camera as Grimmjow snapped his photo.

Grimmjow walked over to Shiro and kissed his cheek, showing off the picture. "You look good, Shi."

"I'm shirtless, Grimm. A'course I look good." Both laughed at that line, Grimmjow patting his ass.

"Come eat, I made salad and ham sandwiches."

"Ugh, rabbit food."

"Would you rather I make it a veggie burger?"

"NO!" Shiro shouted, staring at him like the world ended. "No, for the love a' whatever above, don' take my meat away!"

The taller male smiled and laughed at that reaction, handing Shiro his plate. "I won't, don't worry. What's wrong with her, anyway?"

Shiro settled on the bench, Grimmjow sitting beside him. The 'her,' of course, was his baby. "Jus' needs an oil change, figured I tune 'er up a bit while 'm under th' hood."

"Hmm…" Grimmjow hummed, taking a bite from his salad and bouncing the fork between his fingers. "Ya think ya can teach me about taking care of a car? If I'm gonna be driving in the future, might as well learn how to care for a car properly."

The exotic eyed male gave him a tooth filled grin and nodded. "Ya, I c'n do tha' fer ya, Grimm. Gotta be up bright 'n early tamorrow if ya wanna learn 'cause I ain't skimping on anythin'." Shiro was already planning lessons for the other, knowing the rewards would be great at the end of it all.

"Got it! You aren't gonna test me, I hope…"

"I gotta ta make sure ya understand everythin', Grimm. Can't cut corners."

"Will I be working on a car in the same condition as yours when you got her?"

"Maybe, depends. Start lookin' at 'em online 'n find one ya think looks good fer work. When ya do, lemme know and we c'n see if ya c'n freelance on her."

The blue eyed male nodded, already dreaming of his perfect car and working on it with Shiro, knowing this was going to be pretty fun. "I've got a few choices in mind, but they're used in decent condition. I'll need to refine my searches to include the more beaten ones up."

"Good." Shiro nodded, nibbling slowly at that salad and scowling. "No more salad fer lunch."

"It's harmless!"

"I don' wan' it on my plate."

"Shiro, humor me?"

"I humor ya more than once, Grimm. Seriously, no salad tamorrow."

"Fine, but you had better pick a vegetable for dinner tonight since you're skipping salad." The taller male said, taking Shiro's salad from him and eating it himself. "I'll even mix it into the side tanight." He spoke around his mouthful of food, greens pushed to one side so he could speak.

Shiro started laughing, poking Grimmjow's cheek. "Ya look like a chipmunk!" Grimmjow finished eating those leafy greens and smiled, laughing along with his boyfriend.

He'd have to set an alarm that night, then if he wanted to learn about the car.

* * *

**A/N: **If you read One Hundred Ways, then you'll know this is already there, as a chapter. I have the need to repost this here in EDM, considering it is a GrimmShiro drabble and part of the collection. Kay, love you buh bye!


	3. Dancing

**A/N: **To get it out of the way and clear it up quickly: Grimmjow is singing along with the songs, which is why they're double quoted instead of single. HE IS SINGING _**ALONG**_, MMKAY?

* * *

**Summary:** Grimmjow had the bad habit of dancing in his underwear and dress shirts, just singing and prancing around his apartment enjoying himself, lost to the world. But he had to be careful about it considering Shiro stayed over his house when ever the other could. Shiro could hold this over his head one day with video or pictures, after all!  
**  
Pairings:** If you have no clue who is being shipped in this story right now, you must be insane. *eye roll*

**Characters: **Hello~! Already listed them in the character bar, guys!

**Theme:** Dancing, duh.

**Mood:** Embarrassment, excitement, desire.

* * *

_"… No apologies, he'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know he's the reason why_  
_You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning-ing-ing-ing-ing_  
_Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I seeeee…"_

He sang, sliding along the hard wood of the kitchen in his socks, dancing in his underwear and a dress shirt, school tie hanging loose around his neck.

He sank low to the floor before slowly raising up, pulling an almost stripper move with his stand, spinning on his heel as he sang, lost to the world and unaware of Shiro watching him. From the bubble gum pop-step of Taylor Swift, Grimmjow had found his tune with My Darkest Days.

_"… And just for fun we take your tongue and run it over my lip_  
_Ya gotta love the way she does it for the hell of it_  
_We're in positions that most people only say they know_  
_You've got your hand on a landmine ready to blow…"_

Shiro smirked as Grimmjow shuffled along the floor, moon walking, something that didn't fit with the song. Now if only he would do that little sinking sway again…

Grimmjow did it as if on cue as he sang, spinning in place and doing a pretend drum solo for the ending of the song.

He opened his eyes, which were watching his feet as he panted, gaze drifting up to a clapping Shiro and his face heating up red. "Sh-Shiro!"

"'ey, there. Ya gonna try fer a stripper, then?"

"N-no!"

The other chuckled and moved in close, grabbing him by the tie to pull him in. "I liked ya doin' tha' lil sinkin' sway a yers, Grimm. Made ya look sexy." Pale hands traced up a defined body and then down again, creeping under that dress shirt to scratch his nails across Grimmjow's front.

The blue haired male hissed softly at that feeling, a smirk creeping over his face as he licked his lips. "Ya really liked that little bit?"

"_Loved_ it, Grimm. Gotta do it again some day fer me, ya know."

"Why not tonight?" He suggested, swaying in place. "I can grab the AUX cable from the car, hook up my i-Pod to the stereo in my room and I'll dance for you."

Shiro's lips widened into such a dangerous grin. "Ta tha' song ya just did the solo for?"

"To _'Move Your Body.'_" He returned, voice just as soft as Shiro's was.

"G't the cable now 'n I'll set up th' bed."

A blue head bobbed and Grimmjow spun to get the cable, nearly slipping on his ass as he pretty much skated across the hard wood in his kitchen, making it to the door with next to no trouble as Shiro cackled and left to fix the bed up.

Let Grimmjow find out on his own he was still in his underwear.

* * *

**A/N:** Like I said, he's singing along with both songs, neither of which I own, understood?


	4. I'm not tired!

**A/N: **This is actually my second Personal favorite, next to another one I wrote that I wanna post as like, a chapter ten or one year anniversary type thing. I dunno, yet.

* * *

**Title: **"I'm not tired!"

**Summary: **With final coming up, Grimmjow was cramming everything he could into his skull. From Chemistry to Statistics, he kept himself active and mind busy to the point he would fall asleep on the couch, snuggled close with Shiro on top of him.

**Theme:** Tired. And I get up every morning with my brother and I am still tired.

**Mood: **Cuteness, sleepy feeling, random mumbles.

* * *

"Grimmjow, come on. Bed." Shiro said, gently waking his lover up with a belly rub, watching as he stirred, shifted and blinked tired blue eyes at him.

"Fi' mo?"

"No five more, Grimm. Ya been up all nigh' crammin' fer ya finals, 'n ya need ta res'." He said, helping the blue haired college student sit up properly.

"Mmm… Shi, pwease? Fi' mo…"

"You asked me tha' five minutes ago 'n ya fell asleep fer an hour."

"'m sowwy tha' kitten made me sweepy…" He slurred, falling back against the couch and out like a light once more.

Kitten? They didn't have a kitten… At least not until Grimmjow's birthday.

The almost albino shook his head, grabbed pillows and a warm blanket from their shared room and settled the taller on the couch to be much more comfortable as he rested. Now that he was settled, Shiro could do the same.

He crawled into bed, scowling at the cold spot that was Grimmjow's side, getting up and wrapping himself in a blanket, joining the other on the couch for the night, smiling as he cuddled close and pretty much laid himself on top of Grimmjow.

Both could sleep together without worrying about the other nor would they be alone that night.

* * *

**A/N: **Why isn't GrimmShiro more popular? I don't get it. It is the fact that Shiro is a part of Ichigo? I'll admit it: I actually like AiIchi. Aizen and Ichigo, yup. I'll admit it right here, right now. I find evil and good as a ship hot. Darry? Something like JetKo from A:TLA? Hot. GrimmIchi (considering they _were_ enemies when they first met.), GrimmShiro (which is more Evil/Evil but still hot.) HichiIchi (fuck you, who ever thinks it, it is not self-cest!). All hot as hell and back. Don't even get me started on shipping wars either.


	5. Acne Problems

**Summary: **Sometimes, their body chemistry sucked. The grossest farts, loudest burps and very self conscious pimples in the most obvious places. Makes you wanna hug them and explain that's life.

**Mood:** Nervousness, stressed, scared. Shiro probably being OOC since it is three am story time.

**Theme:** Zits. Because I hate them myself.

* * *

When Grimmjow awoke at three a.m. to go to the bathroom, it was not only to an empty bed, but also a whimpering Shiro in the restroom.

"Shi? The hell happened in here? Why ya whimperin'?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes tiredly, looking at the other's back.

"Grimm! Don' look!" He covered his face as he turned around to shuffle to the bedroom, Grimmjow grabbing him by the back of his shirt to drag him in again and yank his hands off his face as he grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Shi, 's a zit." It sat right on the other's nose, a small dot of cream colored white against his skin.

"IT'S UGLY!" He shrieked, making Grimmjow reel back.

"Shiro. I got this huge fuckin' pimple on my forehead." He lifted his hair out of his face, having been growing it out recently since he'd neglected a hair cut over the past few months. Dead center of his forehead sat a dime sized, un-popped and untouched zit, pure evil and ugly there as well.

"Shi, 's nothin' ta worry abou'. Yer tired 'n 'm 'bout ta pee myself, so shut up 'n chill. We'll head ta bed 'n I'll ge' us soma tha' face stuff in th' morn." With a yank, Shiro had tugged his under wear to his ankles and smiled.

"Go pee."

"I can' if yer watchin' meh."

"You so can."

"Wha'ever..." He murmured, plopping down against the seat and sighing as he drained the 'lizard.'

"Mmm... 's good." He said, taking a bit of toilet paper to pat himself clean. Shiro chuckled and smiled, handing over the taller's underwear and kissing his cheek.

"Thanks, Grimm. Fer showin' me tha' zit a yers. Made me feel better."

"Shi, shi' like zits happen ta everyone. It's jus' dirt 'n gunk build up, mmkay? We'll ge' some nice facial scrubs er somethin' 'n use 'em. Clear up the acne 'n ge' them black head remover strips. Stop stressin' 'bout it er ya'll get more."

Golden eyes upon black sclera widened. "Shit, yer righ'."

A blue head of hair bobbed as Grimmjow pulled his Avengers boxers up to his knees and stood to pull them over his butt cheeks, Shiro patting Tony Stark's face over Grimmjow's left ass cheek.

"Ya like these, then?"

"Love 'em. Best gift ever."

"Don' hurt ya got Captain America on yer crotch."

"Rather it was you on my crotch."

Both laughed at that joke, Grimmjow tugging Shiro back to bed and mumbling about sleep, how early it was and how Shiro had better make bacon tomorrow morning or he'd be tied in bed with a toy up his butt.

"Ya got it, Grimm. Sleep, mmkay?"

"'kay..." He mumbled, snuggling Shiro close and kissing his nose, right on top of that tiny pimple and out in moments, Shiro joining him in sleep as well.

That was life, it seemed. Both chilled and sleeping peacefully with smiles.

* * *

**A/N: **Shh... This is a special one that I didn't even post on tumblr!


	6. Mom

**Summary: **Grimmjow didn't know his parents. He didn't care Shiro knew his nor that he would never meet them himself personally, but it hurt a little. Knowing Shiro had a family out there somewhere across the four plains of the world who loved him or not.

**Theme: **Mom. Parents in general.

**Mood: **Curiosity, confusion, general questioning mood.

* * *

Blue eyes scanned images of a family of three, pages slowly turning to prevent to much noise being made.

Grimmjow had been looking for his math book to do his homework with Shiro, knowing the other needed help and instead, under the smaller's bed, found a rather old photo album.

An infant Shiro, pale skin and eyes that same exotic color as a baby stared back at him, a naked butt standing out against a black blanket, Grimmjow chuckling.

As he kept turning, he found Shiro as a first grader, second, third and so on, older pictures with their worn edges passing his eyes and being replaced with newer ones.

The more recent images were of Shiro and his mother instead of with his dad, the man vanishing from view after a while, no longer in the images. Shiro and his mom stood together in several of them, smiles matching and eyes dancing with joy. Then they slowly changed again, she losing that glow and shine, Shiro looking a little more... Indifferent with each one until that happy spark was back.

The image was of Shiro with his mom at a picnic ground of some sort, shoes on the table and feet bare in the soft grass, toes curled against the cool dirt under them.

His mother was gorgeous. Grimmjow envied him for that, having a loving mother who would praise her child when they got a good grade on a test or project, who would help with homework or teach them to cook. Grimmjow was... Jealous, really. He wanted what Shiro had in a family, but he couldn't obtain it without to many questions from all the wrong people. As far as he was concerned, his own parents could drop off the face of the Earth.

"Grimmjow?"

He jumped and dropped the book, a few pictures slipping free from their home on pages and falling to the floor, blue eyes darting to the door of Shiro's room where the other stood.

"What're ya doing?"

"Lo-looking... Math b-book... Can-n't find..." He stammered, diving off the bed to the floor to put away the pictures and book, Shiro walking in to help him.

"Why're you lookin' at these?" It was soft, barely even heard, Shiro's voice strained as he stared down at his parents together in one picture.

"I-I found it... Under th-the bed..." He whispered, inching towards the wall in nervous fear. "I'm sorry I looked... It caught my eye..."

Shiro looked up at him, eyes hiding something but then going to worried in a flash. "Grimm, 's okay." He set the pictures a side and crawled forward, tugging him into a hug. "Relax, Grimm."

The blue haired male nodded and hugged him back, trying to breathe. "'Kay."

"Yer math book's in the kitchen, by the stove. Come on." He stood and offered Grimmjow a hand up, the other accepting it and pushing up as Shiro pulled, both smiling at the other.

"T-Thanks..."

"No problem, Grimmjow."

Shiro guided him out so they could do their homework, scowling as he thought of that photo album.

He not only had to replace the pictures, but also had to hide it again. Damn it, Grimmjow... That was one part of his life he'd rather stayed locked up for the years to come.

* * *

**A/N:** So happy Mother's Day everyone! Here's a Momma's Day chapter. Enjoy!


	7. Charlie

**Summary: **When Grimmjow first met Charlie, he nearly pissed himself with fear. When Shiro started prancing around naked like a jackass with his pet wrapped around his shoulders, he almost had a heart attack. Once he manned up and touched the poor snake, though, he felt a little better about it all.

**Theme:** Snakes

**Mood:** Fear, nervousness, Shiro being an adorable jerk.

* * *

"SHIRO! You stay the hell away from me! I will _not_ touch her!"

"Grimm, come on! She's harmless!"

"She's fifteen feet already! I saw you measure her yesterday! FIFTEEN FEET, SHIRO!"

"She won' kill ya!" He said, standing naked with his other baby around his neck and shoulders, Charlie watching Grimmjow lazily.

"She will choke me in my sleep and eat me!"

"She's well behaved! She hasn' killed me ye', Grimm!"

"Because you're her poppa! This is why I'm a cat person!"

"Tha's nice but we ain' gettin' a cat!"

"And you get to have Charlie here?!"

"Yeah!"

"I do not approve!"

"I don' give a damn if ya approve er no', ya'll like her!"

"Shiro, she scares me! Her eyes are weird and her tongue! It's ugh!"

"Grimm, she's a snake."

"Not a fluffy bunny, I know!"

"Than why are ya so scared a her?"

"If you saw a snake in your boyfriend's house for the first time, with no warning, wouldn't you be scared?"

"No."

Grimmjow face-palmed at that, running his hand over his face. "Look, I'll go near Charlie if she is in her terrarium, okay? Baby steps."

Shiro made a face but agreed, settling Charlie back in her much larger terrarium and smiling. "Come on, then."

The blue haired nervous wreck moved forward and waved at Charlie once he was close enough to her terrarium. "I swear to god, if you let her loose again and she pees in the bed, I'm staying at my house for a month." He was serious and it showed in his voice as well as on his face.

"All righ', all righ'." Shiro agreed dipping a hand into Charlie's terrarium to pet her. The snake raised her head and bumped it against her father's hand, tongue flicking out against his fingers and making him chuckle.

"Ya aren' gonna hurt Grimm, are ya baby?" He cooed, Grimmjow rolling his eyes as he watched Shiro interact with the reptile.

"You're lucky."

"Why?"

"I could have been one of the people that screams: "Get rid of it, get rid of it," with no second thought. But I just asked you to put Charlie back in her terrarium, I also referred to her by name and as a she, don't forget."

Shiro rose up right and smiled. "I know. Fer tha' 'm gonna reward ya."

"Oh?"

"Yup. Gonna treat ya to somthin' special tanigh'."

"Better hold that promise."

"I will, don' worry."

Grimmjow sighed. "Go get dressed. We made plans to go to the mall today, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Shiro said, prancing away from the kitchen and to his bedroom to get dressed for their date.

Grimmjow stared at Charlie and she stared back, both watching one another. "If I reach my hand in to touch you, promise not to do anything?"

Charlie swayed and flicked her tongue out. That was as good as any verbal agreement Grimmjow made or got from anyone, so he slowly, carefully slipped his hand into the terrarium, gently rubbing a scaly head once it reached up to touch his hand.

He chuckled softly and gave her a soft smile as she flicked her tongue over his fingers, unaware of Shiro watching them interact from the door way. "You're not so scary, ya know…"

She slithered around a bit, coiling herself around her own body under the small heat lamp near by, Grimmjow going to the freezer for a dead mouse for her to eat. "Maybe if Shiro starts to have a mouse problem, he can set you after them all and eat them. You'd like that, right, Char?"

The pale male muffled a laugh behind his hand, happy to see Grimmjow adjusting slowly to his pet. Already giving her nicknames and treats. Guess he just had to leave them alone together for a bit…

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I learned snakes can't blink and shed this contact like cover over their eyes. YAY FOR LEARNING! I swear to Aizen, Shadow teaches me more than what I learned in school.


	8. The Creed

**Summary: **Forget rage quitting, Grimmjow was going to rage break the god damn game disc if he died one more time in the first Assassin's game. Shiro on the other hand, was highly amused by his anger and would play the game for his lover if it came to that point, just to see his expression change from that angry scowl.

**Theme: **The Assassin's Creed. Do not take the blood of an innocent, remain one with the shadows, do not compromise the Brotherhood. The three tenets of The Creed. And yet there is irony to those, no?

**Mood: **Game rage, duh. Anyone who plays video games has had this feeling before.

* * *

"SON OF A BITCH! ALTAÏR, YOU FUCKING BASTARD! STOP! DYING!"

There was a shriek of anger from his mouth as he watched the assassin die once more after trying to increase his synchronization bar to prevent death from happening. There wasn't enough room to run and he was demoted to a fucking novice! "I WANT THE FUCKING THROWING KNIVES ALREADY!"

Shiro chuckled softly at Grimmjow's rage, watching him play the first Assassin's Creed game. He had done everything well up until the log trap, he continuing to bounce off the wall until he figured out how to go up without pressing anything else.

Now it was 'Save the Citizen.'

"MOTHER FUCKER! I WILL BREAK THIS FUCKING DISC!"

"Grimm, don' do tha'." Shiro said, slipping from the couch to the floor to rub his boyfriend's shoulders. "Wha's so hard 'bout killin' the guards?"

"They gang bang, Shiro. You aim for one and then another comes from behind and stabs me in the spine! I am getting so PISSED!" He nearly threw the controller to the floor, blue eyes dark with anger.

Shiro swatted him upside the head then, not enjoying his shouting one bit. "Stop yellin', will ya? Lemme give it a go."

"I can do it!" He whined, restarting the ANIMUS memory and running into Damascus, having forgone horse back due to the hostile nature of the guards if he didn't bother to blend.

Which was pretty much always.

Once Grimmjow got the HUD prompt, he locked on to the guard standing watch and watched Altaïr curse the men out in Arabic, making the characters draw their weapons.

Combat commenced and soon enough, Grimmjow snarled at the game again. "I AM BRAKING THIS DISC!" He snapped, getting up to find a hammer or _something_ to ruin the poor game.

Shiro shook his head, long ponytail swaying behind his scalp and picked up the controller himself, doing as Grimmjow had done and restarting the memory block, running into Damascus, and provoking the guards.

His attempt, it seemed, was much more successful than Grimmjow's.

"Shi! Take the damn game out, will ya? I'm gonna scratch the damn thing!"

"Grimm, I killed 'em."

Blue eyes went wide in shock, his plans forgotten after that statement, and legs stopped moving, the pair of scissors he found falling to the floor. "Excuse _me?_"

"I killed 'em. The guy's thankin' Altaïr. Ya c'n go on, Grimm."

"Oh my god, I hate you but at the same time, I love you."

The pale male laughed at that, getting up off the floor and kissing the stunned Grimmjow. "Go back ta playin', will ya? The guards are dead 'n the citizen saved. Never gotta do it again, yeah?"

"Yeah." He agreed, calm once more and relaxed, going back to the game to continue on.

Hopefully the video game gods were going to be on his side at this point...

* * *

**A/N: **Grimmjow screaming at the game is me right now. I am stuck on Save the Citizen and I _hate_ it with such a passion because, as I said to one of my friends, the guards fucking gang bang you into death. I still love the Leap of Faith though... Fucking hell, and Altaïr's name... It rolls off the tongue, no? Ibn-La'Ahad...


	9. A Not so Saint Valentine's

**Summary: **So much for an innocent Valentine's day... Grimmjow's gift to Shiro is one that is both yummy and a little... Inappropriate for school. He had better pray his guardian never found out about the gift... And Shiro wouldn't remember anything he said during his sugar rush.

**Theme: **Valentine's day.

**Mood: **Umm... This is hard to describe, to be honest. Think of this how you will, hmm?

* * *

_**Valentine's Day, Same year as their first meeting**_

It was snowing outside, but luckily for the students, they had all of their classes inside that Valentine's day.

Pink, red, and white cards were exchanged along side store bought cards and candied hearts, the two teenage males in love with one another busy rolling their eyes and whispering to each other about their plans for that afternoon.

"Snuggle on the couch?" Grimmjow suggested first.

"Watch a buncha movies?" Shiro added as he spun in his locker combination and tugged the door open.

"Cook dinner?"

"'ave some _dessert_?"

Grimmjow chuckled at Shiro's emphasis on the word dessert, smirking. "Have some _dessert_, Shiro." He returned, hands settling themselves upon a smaller waist once the nearly albino male stood from his crouch.

The exotic eyed male gave his taller counter part a toothy grin. "Mmhmm..."

Grimmjow grinned wider at him and pulled back, rooting in his bag for something. "I know we said we wouldn't get each other anything, but I couldn't really resist getting this for you..."

Pale fingers grabbed his chin and turned his head towards the shorter. "Ya better no' 'ave..."

"I did." The blue haired teen shook his head free and pulled out a plain white box. It wasn't jewelry or anything small, that was for sure...

"Grimmjow..." Shiro used his full name in warning as he took the box, frowning at the weight. "'he hell is it?"

"Open it." Grimmjow said, tapping the cardboard container and patting a hand against his hip at the same time.

Sun flower yellow irises rolled and Shiro opened the box, his cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink that nearly rivaled that of the paper hearts hanging around their heads.

"'he hell?!" He lifted the plastic cover and stared at the rather... Obscene gift his boyfriend felt the need to get him. "A black guy's-!" He glared and hissed in a softer voice after the shocked exclamation that drew the attention of a few student's around them. "If ya cut off Tōsen's dick ta give me fer Valentine's, I'll reward ya 'fore I kill ya!"

Grimmjow only shook his head in answer to Shiro's accusation about cutting off the pale male's most hated teacher's penis. "Take a bite."

Those shocked eyes gazed up at Grimmjow, he confused. "_E'cuse me?"_

"Take. A. Bite."

A crowd had gathered around them now after Shiro shouted about his present, people whispering and watching them. Soon enough, the staff would hear about the chocolate penis Grimmjow had gotten Shiro and demand he get rid of it.

Another glare found its way on to Shiro's face as Grimmjow grinned and rocked on his heels, a small hand lifting the rather large... Cock free from the box.

Shiro sniffed it and his brow raised, having thought it'd smell like dead human flesh. "Grimm, it smells like chocolate."

Only a toothy grin met him in answer.

He groaned and nibbled at the head of the chocolate penis, his eyes going wide as a chocolate filling met his tongue.

"Oh my god, you didn'..."

"I didn't what~?" He song-sang, voice lilting like Shiro's own.

"Ge' me a chocolate dick fer Valentine's."

"Maybe. What do you taste inside?"

"No' cum, fer sure. Chocolate." A head of blue nodded and Grimmjow fiddled with the strap to his messenger bag for a few seconds before dipping his hands into it again and pulling out another box like the one Shiro held.

"I ordered two of them. One with a Mozart chocolate liqueur fondant and the other with a Valencia orange fondant, in case you didn't like one."

Shiro gently set the chocolate appendage in the package again and settled it on the stack of books in his open locker, tugging Grimmjow down by his shirt collar for a steamy kiss.

"Thank ya, Grimm..." He whispered against those kiss bitten lips, a smirk worming its way on to his face.

"You're welcome, Shi." Grimmjow returned, picking up the chocolate treat again. "You know this is eight inches?"

Those golden eyes went wide once more, Shiro's jaw actually _dropping_ open at how long the chocolate treat was.

"Four more inches 'n it'd be a foot in length, Grimm!"

"I know."

"FOUR, GRIMM!" Shiro shrieked, gesturing to the unopened snack box in his boyfriend's hands.

"I know, Shiro. No need to shout for the whole school to know." He said, pressing the fake penis to his love's lips from the open box, silencing all and any protests.

Pale lips wrapped around the head and Shiro sucked on it, trying to get that delicious Mozart chocolate liqueur fondant out from the inside. He slipped the head further into his mouth and Grimmjow felt his face flush as Shiro pretty much gave the chocolate shaped 'ding-dong' a blow job, pale hands wrapping around the base to take it from him.

"Shiro! You're blowing it!" He hissed, blocking the other from view and shooing the gathered student body away.

The dark clad teen looked up at Grimmjow and pulled his lips free, the taller groaning at the smudges of chocolate around his mouth.

"Fuck, Shiro... You got chocolate all over your face..."

"'s good..." He mumbled, _licking_ the thing now, tongue swirling around and over it, melting sweetness and sugar, savoring every little bit that went into his stomach.

"Oh, sweet Jesus... Why didn't I think of this while ordering them...?"

There was no answer from the busy Shiro, who was making such obscene sounds to match his gift that Grimmjow was turning red once more, regretting the choice he made in getting the smaller, sun flower eyed male a gift that Valentine's day.

"I'm eating the second one."

A nasty glare snapped around to face him and Shiro shoved his hand out for the other box, that looking sending chills down the broader's spine.

"Shiro, no. I want one for myself."

He jerked his wrist this time, lips not even leaving the remaining six inches of chocolate to speak.

"No. This one is _mine._ Now we gotta move or we'll be late."

Shiro huffed through his nose as he slammed his locker shut, pulling the partly eaten length from his mouth to suck on his chocolate coated fingers.

Blue eyes rolled at that, Grimmjow grabbing Shiro by the strap of the other's back pack and damn near dragging him to class as he ate his gift.

Thank god he never ordered either of the sugary dicks with the Cointreau or Irish coffee liqueur fondants or else Shiro would be wired for the day off of caffeine.

Then again, the outer shell was dark chocolate and caffeine _was_ in chocolate.

And it was eight inches in length, and who the hell knows how thick...

"Shiro! Give me the penis, right now! That's enough for now!"

"Nevah, Grimm! 's mine! Ya bettah lemme finish blowin' it or I'll spank ya ass 'til 's raw!" He cried, trying to run away from his somehow much stronger than himself boyfriend.

"Shiro, give me the penis. You can't eat it all in one sitting or you'll flip at school."

"Nevah! My precious! My precious..." Shiro hissed, Grimmjow sighing deeply and dragging his boyfriend to the nurse's office instead of class.

"When you come down from this sugar high, you're gonna hate yourself..." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose as they moved. His eyes were starting to sting from his contacts, too, now that he thought about it and changing them out for his glasses while he was down there would be beneficial.

Shiro was _really_ going to hate himself after he came down from his sugar rush...

* * *

**A/N: **Google "chocolate creame filled penis," because this shit is _real_, guys. No joke! Sweet Jesus... Eight inches of chocolate? I'd suck that, for sure!


	10. Halloween

**Summary: **With the sexual bribes and promises he made for Shiro to get better grades, Grimmjow never thought it'd come to him dressing up in a costume of the others choice just so Shiro could ace his math test. Perhaps he should start cutting back on all the bribes and promises... And convince him to actually work for once!

**Theme:** Halloween, duh. Ohmygod...

**Mood:** Cute shyness. Nervous, anxious Grimmjow. Cross-dressing as a reward for Shiro. High heeled shoes on man-ish feet with shaved legs and a pedicure.

* * *

October was a time of candy, costumes, mischievousness and fun.

At least it was for Shiro. Grimmjow on the other hand, not so much.

"Shiro! What the hell?! Why can't I wear my regular clothes today?!"

"Grimm, 's Halloween! C'mon!"

"No! I am _not_ going into school without pants! Now fork over my fucking gym sweats! I know they're still in the back from the last time we had sex in your car!"

"Nope!" Shiro pretty much sang, locking the car and shoving his keys into his pocket. "Le's go, Grimm." The pale male started the walk to the school, the blue haired teen snarling and clicking after Shiro in… High heels…?

"Shiro! Come on, please, can't I have some pants?" He begged, catching up and stopping him before the double doors into the building.

"No' until ya go the whole day like tha'. Ya promised if I scored above a C on my math test, ya would wear it."

"But I didn't think it would be this! I thought it would be cat ears and a tail! Not this… Thing!" He waved his hands over the duster he was wearing to hide the costume, cheeks red.

"Grimm, it ain't gonna kill ya ta live a little. YOLO, 'member tha's wha' ya told me first time we had sex?"

The blue eyed male pouted and nodded, arms crossing over his chest. He did, after all, say that when they crawled into the backseat of the smaller's car.

"Good, Ya wanna go in firs' or should I?"

"Lemme in first, Shiro. I'll go in." He grumbled, yanking the door open and stomping in, wobbling a little in those shoes. "Gonna break my fuckin' ankle!"

"Ya won'!" Shiro countered, following him in and wrapping an arm around the taller's waist, a pale hand playing with the tie to the duster the other wore.

Grimmjow slapped his hand off that bow. "Stop fuckin' playing with it! I'll take it off inside!"

"Ya better." Shiro grumbled, holding the next door open for him and waving Grimmjow forward into the student body, who seemed to be waiting for them to enter.

He stepped forward and snarled at a group of kids, startling them into running away and sighing in relief. "Shi! Let's go! I'm getting a goddamn wedgie!"

The exotic eyed male cackled at that and watched Grimmjow actually dig out the bothersome wedgie. "C'mon, then! We're in school, coat off!"

Blue eyes went to the ceiling and Grimmjow actually uttered a short prayer, untying the coat and shucking it, shoving it at Shiro.

Any other students out in the hall didn't dare speak, nor breathe as they gazed on at Grimmjow.

From the bottom up were three inch high heeled shoes, stockings clad on strong, toned legs. God only knows what he was wearing _under _the skirt, the thing leaving very little to the imagination. Several pairs of eyes drifted higher, a corset sort of top cinched around Grimmjow's torso and showing a little more skin than what was allowed on a fmeale had she been wearing the costume.

On locks of blue sat that little head band, choker around his neck and wrist bands included. "SHIRO! Give me the jacket, my pants and my dignity back right now!"

The pale male cackled beside him, dressed dapper in his own butler costume, the perfect counter part to the flushed maid that was Grimmjow.

"Gotta wear tha' uniform the whole day, Grimm!" Shiro beamed, walking proudly a head of the taller to his locker, Grimmjow frantically following him and trying not to tip over.

"Sonofahooker!" Grimmjow murmured in a rush, nearly slipping on a sheet of note book paper someone dropped, barely regaining his balance against the lockers near by.

No one dared move, or breathe, for fear of ruining whatever joke this was.

The burly, shy, ever silent Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was dressed as a maid for Halloween? And Shirosaki was a butler? What had the world come to?!

"C'n ya hold mah books?"

"No."

Sunflower gold eyes narrowed at that answer. "Wha' was tha'?" That look promised punishment when they returned home.

"I said yes." He hissed, accepting those books with a scowl.

"Good, le's ge' goin'. We got math firs'." Shiro said, starting off to their classroom, listening as Grimmjow grumbled and clicked on behind him.

This was one of Shiro's better Halloween's if anyone were to ask.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah... Cross dressing men? Yes! I am amused by this one, if not pleased. I would honestly love fanart of this chapter if anyone is kind enough to draw it... BESIDES YOU, SENPAI. {You know who you are.} I do not want you doing anything else for me, got it? You spoil me enough already.


	11. April Fool's Day

**Summary: **In all honesty, sending Shiro that text message as a joke might have been a really bad idea... Hopefully Shiro was feeling rather merciful that evening when they finally met for their outing.

**Theme: **April Fool's Day.

**Mood: **Mischievousness, trouble, sadistic-ness.

* * *

_'I'm pregnant.'_

Shiro stared at his phone, cigarette hanging loosely from his lips in shock and waxed coated rag falling to the floor. He _actually_ swallowed his cigarette in his surprise at the message, coughing and sputtering on the smoke that left his mouth.

_'Grimmjow was pregnant? But he was a...'_

Once he remembered that, Shiro nearly slammed his forehead against the hood of his Tiburón.

'_Gonna kill u grimm.'_

_'Happy April Fool's, Shi~'_

Shiro growled softly and picked up his waxing rag again, returning to work and pausing to run a hand through his long hair. His lips curled up into a smirk as he thought of what he could do to Grimmjow that night after their date, he wiping his hands clean on another cloth before he cleaned everything up, a scowl making its way on his face once he remembered he had managed to swallow his cigarette.

_'Swallowed cigarette after ur txt, grimm.'_

What came next was a little scary. His phone buzzed and rang with Grimmjow's ring tone, he answering.

"Hey, wha's up?"

_"What do you mean you _swallowed_ your fucking _cigarette_?! You can't swallow something like that! What the hell, Shiro! This had better your form of a joke in return!"_

"Grimm, I _swallowed_ it. I hones'ly did."

_"Get your car and meet me at my house! We are getting your stomach pumped for this!"_

"Le's no' 'n say we did, yeah? Grimm, it'll _pass._ Jus' _breathe_."

_"I am _breathing_ just fine, trust me! Shiro you could get _sick_ from that! You swallowed a fucking _cigarette_! A _lit_ cigarette!"_

"Nice ta poin' tha' out, Genius." Shiro mumbled, studying his chipping nail polish and frowning. He'd need to redo them at some point...

_"Shiro! What if you burn a hole in your stomach?! What if you choke on the smoke? What if you can't pass it and you get a tumor?!"_

"Grimm, jus' stock up on some bran flakes 'n shit. I'll be _fine_."

_"For the love of God, Shiro!"_

"Grimm, breathe." There was a pause, silence, followed by a deep inhale and slow exhale, Grimmjow repeating it twice more and calming himself.

_"Okay. Bran flakes and laxatives. We should still get your stomach pumped."_

Shiro rolled his eyes and smiled. Having Grimmjow freak about this was amusing. "Grimm, jus' relax. Ge' the cereal 'n the laxatives. I'll meet ya at yer place and we'll go out ta dinner, okay? Make sure ta shower."

_"Okay. I c'n do that... I can do it." _He responded, rooting in his closet for his outfit for the evening. _"What should I wear?"_

"Anythin'. Bu' sorta nice, bu' no' to nice, okay?"

_"Okay. See you when you get here."_

"See ya, Grimm. 'n ge' a bunch a toilet paper. Gonna be sittin' in the bathroom fer a few hours 'til this passes."

_"Buncha a TP, got it. See you when you get here!" _He hung his phone up and chewed on his lower lip, trying to find something that fit the parameters of what Shiro wanted.

A snowy head of hair shook and Shiro went to get ready himself, planning on dinner and a movie that night with Grimmjow along side the nervous wait to pass an extinguished cigarette in his stomach.

Oh, was the summer sky haired male going to be in for a night of hell...

First, Shiro was going to tie him to the bed and punish him until those gorgeous bruises formed along his wrists and then set him free after a few hours of sexual torture, teasing, and no orgasm until the taller pleaded and begged so they could get set up to allow Shiro's bowels to eject the cancer stick from his body.

If he didn't love him, Grimmjow would have been dead. Or locked in his house for 'play time.' Either way, Grimmjow was lucky he adored him.

* * *

**A/N: **I honestly have no idea if swallowing a cigarette is possible, but knowing Shiro, he'd be the first to manage it and freak his partner out to hell and back. Poor Grimm... *pets the muse*


	12. Fever

**Summary: **When Grimmjow got sick, he got _sick_. And boy, did it suck. But Shiro helped make being sick a little bit better, even if he threatened to take his temperature rectally...

**Theme: **Fever. And I wish it were the song, but it ain't.

**Mood: **Cuteness, frustrations at small children even though they are cute as hell, Shiro being a worry wart.

* * *

Shiro sat on the couch and read one of the many Batman comics Grimmjow had, the other asleep in the bedroom.

He closed the comic carefully, stood, stretched and slipped silently down the hall to check on the blue haired male.

He poked his head in first and called to Grimmjow. "'ey. 'm comin' in, Grimm."

Grimmjow hid under the blankets -awake once more that afternoon after a rather shaky sleeping schedule from the start of his current suffering- as the door creaked open and allowed light to flood the room, he whimpering softly as it clicked shut. "Shiwo…"

"How ya doin'?"

"Ugh… 'm cold, 'm hot, 'm hungry bu' I wanna barf."

"Aww…" Shiro cooed, crawling into bed and snuggling the lump known as Grimmjow. "You check your temp yet?"

"…" Silence met him and he swatted Grimmjow's butt. "Shi!"

"Ya check?"

"… No."

"Come on, up. Time ta check ya."

Grimmjow groaned and murmured as he unearthed his head from the warm blankets, looking at him with tired eyes.

"Don' make me do rectally."

The blue haired male was sitting up and clutching a pillow to his chest once he said that, pouting a little as he watched Shiro grab the thermometer. "Open up, then."

He opened his mouth, allowed the thermometer to go in and held it under his tongue until the thing beeped, Shiro gently pulling it free.

"'s still running high, Grimm. Ya wanna take a cool shower er somethin'?" A blue head of hair shook in the negative, Grimmjow wanting to stay in bed and hide.

Forever, if at all possible.

"Please, Grimm?" Shiro asked softly, hand running through those blue strands. "Ya may feel a bit better if ya do."

Blue eyes met his bright gold gaze and then he nodded. Damn it, Shiro knew he couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes! But yes, he'd like to feel better and maybe a cool shower would help. "Can I 'ave some ginger tea er somethin'?" He asked, slowly crawling from the sweat soaked and chilled covers.

"Yeah. Come on, we'll get ya set up in the shower 'n I'll get ya some tea made."

"Mmkay…" He murmured, allowing Shiro to guide him to the bathroom, he striping out of the dirty clothes he wore, sighing once the damp fabric hit the floor, Shiro setting to work on getting the water ready for the taller and feverish male.

"Water's ready." The other announced, Grimmjow stepping behind the curtain and groaning softly at the feel of luke-warm water beating down against his sticky, sweat soaked skin. "Mmm…"

"Ya gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. I'll holla if anything happens."

"Good! Make sure ta scrub! Ya smell like a gym sock."

"Excuse me for being sick with a fever!" He snapped back, grumbling as he opened his body wash and squeezed some on a loofah.

"Ya want me ta ice yer tea?"

"God, no. Been to cold to much today…" He answered, rubbing his body down and changing his scent from something gross to something sweet and spicy.

"Hot ginger tea, 'kay!" Shiro said, leaving Grimmjow alone before poking his head back in. "Ya wanna try food taday?"

All the color in his boyfriend's face drained and Grimmjow gagged at the thought of food, trying to empty his already empty stomach. "No food, then." Shiro figured out from the gagging and hacking, leaving Grimmjow alone again.

Once he was alone, Grimmjow sat under the shower head in the spray of water, running his hands through his sweat and water soaked hair, pushing it up off his face. He was _tired_ and it showed.

Shiro's concern was well founded the moment he realized the nineteen year old foster child wasn't sleeping well the previous night. Then the next morning, he awoke to Grimmjow vomiting his stomach out into the toilet and a fever already in the works.

Damn stomach viruses. Damn little children and damn him for being so tolerant of the little brats. Especially if they were sick. Without even knowing they were sick, too.

Shiro pouted as he worked, not that he would admit it, and huffed softly, hoping his boyfriend was holding up well in the bathroom.

"SHIRO! Remind me to never adopt kids with fucking _anyone_, you included!" Grimmjow shrieked from the bathroom, not that he would admit to that, having hacked up a bit of phlegm in the shower after he spoke to the five foot eleven inch teenager.

"Got it, Grimm!" He returned, smiling and shaking his head. Hopefully some love and lots of attention would help him get well again soon.

* * *

**A/N: **Because 'Illness,' the first chapter, needed a companion piece. And sick Grimm is the cutest little thing in the world, okay? Well, he ain't really little... So, you guys know Jared Padalecki from SPN is six foot four inches? He's a moose! Seriously! Huge! I hope that's his character's canon height! Mmm... Tall men...


	13. Bedtime Stories

**Summary: **Fairy tales came in many forms. Happy and sad endings, characters finding true love or being heartbroken by it, some finding their fortune while others continued to suffer or had places switched with their opposite. Shiro wasn't much of a fairy tale man, but Grimmjow would share as many as he could to help him sleep during his restless nights.

**Theme: **Red string of fate, as I had been talking about it with a certain someone during a thread of ours we gots going on~

**Mood: **Cute, fluffy, warm fuzzy feelings type a thing. Comforting type of thing.

* * *

There was a grunt and several tosses, turns, and hisses.

"Shiro?"

"Nn?"

"Can't sleep?"

"No."

It was late, and they had school in the morning, but for Shiro, Grimmjow would stay awake until dawn making sure he was comfortable.

"Come on, sit up." He said, doing so himself and settling the pillows back against the headboard. Shiro did the same and leaned against Grimmjow, the blue haired male wrapping him in a warm embrace.

"You wanna hear one of the old ones tonight?"

A long head of snowy white hair shook in the negative. "Nah. No' tanigh'."

"Hmm... I think I might have one."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You comfortable?"

There was some snuggling, nuzzling and then Shiro was finally comfortable, head settled in Grimmjow's lap and the larger combing lovely hair out with his fingers.

"Ready?" A nod from the smaller told him he was. "This is an old folklore, first."

"'kay..."

And he started, voice soothing, soft and a gentle rumble. _Like the ocean on a windy night, with waves crashing against the shore._

"There was a young boy, he was walking home from a friend's house late at night, under the moon light. As he passed by the local park, he saw an elderly man standing under the moon, gazing at it."

He glanced down at Shiro, meeting his gaze and smiling at him, knowing the other was interested now.

"He asked him what he was doing out so late at night, under the moon. He turned to him, and held up his left hand. Attached to his pinky was a small strand of bright red thread that lead away from him and the young boy, off into the distance." He paused and swallowed down a bit of spit to ease his thirst, continuing.

"He explained softly to him why he was there. 'Across the land and sea, far away, is my love. My partner. He went to America to visit his family, and I dearly miss him. But I know he is still with me, for the thread has only tangled but never broken during our time together.'" Sunflower gold eyes on black sclera blinked up at Grimmjow.

"'Thread that tangles but never breaks? How is that possible?' He asked him, staring at the string attached to the elderly males finger. The man nodded. 'Aye, it is the red string of fate, one that connects each person to their beloved.' He pointed to his own, his eyes following the string to across the street to a girl his age, attached to her own pinky just as it was to his."

Grimmjow paused and allowed Shiro to take that in, picking up after a few minutes of silence. "Now, as all boys are little brats when they are young, he was not interested in a wife, nor the girl who was to be his beloved."

He paused for effect, Shiro tugging his shirt to get him to continue. "C'mon, Grimm..." He murmured though a yawn, growing sleepy.

"Okay, okay." He soothed, continuing. "This young boy picked up a rock, and threw it at his future wife, hitting her with it. He ran away from the old man and the young girl, childish as can be. Years pass and the young boy grew older, gained maturity that he hadn't had as a child."

"Wha' 'appens...?" Shiro sleepily mumbled, eyes blinking open and slipping shut before opening again.

"He is set into an arranged marriage by his parents. During the ceremony, his bride continues to wear the traditional veil, keeping her face hidden. Once married, as he waits for his new wife to come to him as he sits in the bedroom."

"She gonna slap 'im...?" The white haired, half asleep Shiro mumbled, figuring the story out and who the girl was.

"No. Not at all. Once she's settled upon their bed, her husband leaned in close and gently lifted the veil over her head, showing her face. She was on of the the most beautiful persons he had seen in his home town, this lovely lady his wife now. As his eyes traveled over her face and a hand gently pushed her hair away from her eyes, he saw a scar over her eyebrow, hidden under her bangs. 'Why do you have such a wound?' He asked, frowning as his fingers gently traced over the puckered and pink skin."

Grimmjow shifted them down a bit in bed, moving Shiro higher up so he was on his chest instead of his lap. "'When I was little, so very little, a boy threw a rock at me. He ran away with no apology, and I never saw him again. I wear my hair this way so it may not be seen, for I am self-conscious of this old scar.' His eyes went wide as the story settled into his head. _He was the one who threw the rock at his wife so long ago, out of childish spite._ He realized, eyes wide in shock. 'I am sorry, Beloved. I was the one who threw that rock that wounded you...' His wife nodded and sweetly kissed him. 'It is okay, for I had told myself I would forgive whom ever threw the rock long ago.' Forgive she did, that red thread around their fingers finally shrinking down to a few inches as their hands joined together as they kissed romantically."

He shifted again, smiling at the now sleeping Shiro. "The end." He whispered, kissing the near albino's forehead and falling asleep himself, dreaming of the old folklore that night. Of he and Shiro being connected by that thread, forever loving one another.

Shiro's sleep and dreams were just as happy, if not more, he snuggled close to Grimmjow both in life and sleep, smiling the entire time, content.

Unbeknownst to them, the moon shined brightly from above outside, black out curtains preventing it from being seen easily, a small crack in between the two sheets of fabric allowing a thread of light to shine through.

_Allowing their held hands to be basked in the pale, whitish blue glow of the moon. As if their fingers were connected with a simple thread..._

* * *

**A/N: **I was reading up on the red string of fate and thought of this. Oh god, it's so late and I'm writing... Urgh... Must sleep... *crawls off to bed* Damn fluffy cuteness...


	14. Text Messaging

**Summary: **When classes felt like they were dragging on forever, Grimmjow _knew_ he could count on Shiro to keep him busy and distracted from his education. Unless, of course, Shiro tried to sexually arouse him instead of making him smile, then there was an issue, both literally and figuratively.

**Theme: **Text messaging during school. Everyone has to have done it when they got their first mobile phone with a screen and lettered buttons, right?

**Mood: **Mischievousness, playful teasing, troublesome moments.

* * *

Grimmjow smiled at his phone. Shiro had sent him a picture of Aizen, freshly edited to include devil horns and a tail, a soft chuckle leaving him.

He replied with a few soft taps to his screen and looked up, jotting down more of the notes on the board to keep up.

Once he did that, he checked his phone, blushing red at the rather… Sexually explicit message Shiro sent him, shifting nervously in his seat as he read through what the other wrote.

_'__Damn it, Shiro!'_ He thought, furiously tapping away with his reply, countering Shiro's message with his own and hoping it'd get the other to hush.

_'__U tryin' ta turn me on, Grimm?'_

_'__Shiro, shut the hell up.'_

_'__Ya blushing red like an apple, than?'_

_'__NO!'_

_'__Yeah ya r!'_

_'__Am not!'_

_'__Can totes see u from outside, Grimm.'_

_'__Liar!'_

_'__Yer in english, blushin', 'n textin' me. C'n see ya from outside, so look up.' _

He did so and nearly snarled once he saw the pale toned and black clad Shiro waving from by his car. _'Bastard!'_

_'__Told ya b'for. Knew my daddy just fine.'_

_'__SHIRO! I will ram a fuckin' dildo up yer ass and fuck you until you beg for release!'_

The other actually _laughed_ from his spot, making Grimmjow glare. God damn his sexy ass…

_'__No' unless ya pin me down.'_

_'__You know I will, Shiro! I'll even use the chains you got! I saw them under your bed!'_

_'__Aww, damn! Ya ruined yer gift!'_

_'__Damn right I did. I'll use them on you and make you _my_ gift.'_

_'__If ya can.'_

_'__I _can_.'_

_'__Grimm, teach's headed yer way.'_

_'__No, they aren't. Liar.'_

_'__Grimm, srsly, look up!'_

_'__Why the hell would I do that if I'm busy talking to you?'_

_'__They're hovering. Ya gonna ge' in trouble.'_

_'__Will—'_

"Grimmjow, phone." His teacher said, hand shooting into his line of vision and making him look up.

"Can you give me a second? Shirosaki's outside texting me." The woman's eyes snapped up to a cackling Shiro outside, and she marched to the window, yanking it open.

"SHIROSAKI! INSIDE, NOW!" She screeched at the other, the young man jumping from the shout.

_'__Payback's a bitch, Snowball.' _Grimmjow sent, smirking as Shiro looked at his phone and flipped him the bird, he returning the favor before the other started the walk inside, cigarette done.

He managed to get one last message before he handed his phone over to his teacher.

_'__Gonna punish ya when ya get ta my house tanight, Grimm."_

* * *

**A/N: **Nothing like a little sexual innuendo to make the world go 'round, guys~ And text messaging during classes to keep you busy is hard but fun at the same time. Do you know how many times I've tried to text during class and got caught? You know, it's tough!


End file.
